Glee iPod Drabbles
by Jellyfish3012
Summary: Found this prompt on Fanfiction and loved it! Couples-Brittana (Brittany Santana), Samcedes (Sam Mercedes), Faberry (Quinn Rachel), and Klaine (Kurt Blaine).


**Author's Note: I've been super busy lately so I've been extremely inactive on , but I saw this prompt floating around and thought it would be really interesting. Basically, you pick a topic that interests you-I'm doing Glee Pairings-and then you play 7 songs on your music player randomly shuffled. You write prompts based on those songs and you write them while the song is playing. You only have the time the song plays to write, and you get 7 songs.** **Hope you enjoy!**

 **I Don't Care-Ariana Grande (Dangerous Woman, 2016)-Brittana**

Both Santana and Brittany had had their share of trouble. After all, Brittany had made out with every student in the school so their was bound to be some sort of drama there. No good came from jumping that fast through sexual partners.

And before Santana had been honest about who she was, she had probably slept with every boy on the football team. (Probably some of the girls on the Cheerios). So she herself had a lot of angst built up surrounding her relationships with others.

But while Brittany battled being inevitably called stupid by one of her romantic partners, and while Santana was being called a bitch by every human who knew her to be more than a pair of exploding sandbags, they had found each other. They both knew that during all the drama, they would be there. And that was all the mattered.

 **Color-Todrick Hall ft. Jay Armstrong Johnson (Straight Outta Oz, 2016)-Samcedes**

Maybe it was the way he was the first to call her beautiful. Maybe because he wouldn't give up trying to win her heart back. Maybe because even though his lips were oversized, they did a great job kissing her back when she needed a little refresher after a long day. Mercedes loved Sam, no matter what anyone said, and despite the mistakes she had made deciding on issues in their relationship, she loved him unconditionally now. He could be black, white, Latina, or Hawaiian, but if she could call him hers, she would happy.

Sam felt the same way about her, and never would give up trying to win her heart, even when it was already his. And that's the way it would stay forever, hopefully, anyway.

 **If I Had a Heart-Todrick Hall (Straight Outta Oz, 2016)-Faberry**

If Quinn had given her one more look that scolded her, or one more harsh sentence spoken to hurt her, Rachel would have crumbled into a million pieces. But if Quinn had given her a lustful stare all day long, and it ended in three simple words in which Quinn would say 'I love you', Rachel would have grown three feet taller and her dreams would only include Quinn. Quinn made Rachel whole. Without her, Rachel was nothing but the annoying Jewish girl from Lima, Ohio with two gay dads and unrealistic Broadway dreams. But Quinn made her the blazing star that she was, ready to take on the world.

 **Video Phone-Beyonce (I Am…Sasha Fierce, 2008)-Klaine**

When Kurt was in New York, only one thing could reignite the passion that Blaine had with him when he was back in Ohio. He remembered the first time he and Kurt had shared one of their erotic, intimate practices, after West Side Story. Despite the fact that Kurt was hundreds of miles away, they could share those intimate experiences over their Skype and FaceTime. Neither were prone to getting too dirty, but sometimes their teenage hormones took over and another video call was long overdue.

Sometimes they would even get flirty. Some say phone sex can be even more exciting than real sex, and with Blaine's sex appeal and Kurt's flirtatious dirty attitude, they could really start getting filthy. Then, they would collect themselves and the next night would be spent discussing Vogue and eating popcorn. But the video phone would always be there when they needed it.

 **I Am Moana (Song of the Ancestors)-Cast of Moana (Moana Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, 2016)-Brittana**

Even though Santana was where she belonged, she couldn't quite figure out what was missing. She was living in a great apartment with two of her best friends from high school, in her dream city, working several great jobs and buying all the latest fashions.

It wasn't until a spirit guide in the form of one genius, Brittany S. Pierce, arrived, that Santana knew what she was missing. She needed her lady lover there for support, scissoring, and love. She would finally belong with her other half there to complete her, and she knew that she and Brittany would never give up hope.

 **Diva-Beyonce (I Am…Sasha Fierce, 2008)-Samcedes**

Mercedes was the best kind of Diva. She was fierce, sassy, and had a voice that could be heard to the heavens. That was one of the reasons Sam knew she was the only one for him. With Mercedes as his own goddess, he respected and adored her at the same time.

Mercedes loved Sam for being a Divo. He was a sexy model and knew that besides sex appeal, his natural charm and ability to be so accepting and wonderful around all people contributed to his great personality within relationships. Mercedes was Sam's Diva, Sam was Mercedes' Divo, and that was the way it should be.

 **Belle-Beauty and the Beast Cast (Beauty and the Beast Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, 2017)-Faberry**

Rachel walked through downtown Lima with her wonderful girlfriend Quinn on her arm, on her way to the post office to mail her NYADA application letter. She looked around at the small-minded people who gasped and scoffed at the loving pair of girls. But even though Rachel and Quinn were considered 'funny girls' by the rest of the tow, Rachel knew the only time she would be a Funny Girl was when she would be playing Miss Fanny Brice herself on Broadway, with Quinn in the audience, watching in total love.

"Go back to West Hollywood, Freaks!" Rachel turned around and saw one of the jocks from the football team standing behind her and Quinn.

"Excuse me!" Rachel yelled. "You can't just…"

Quinn interrupted her. "I'm actually from Connecticut, but now that you mention it, West Hollywood does sound pretty nice. You should move there. There's a bunch of people there that can take you in." Rachel smiled as Quinn defended their honor. "Back off." She and Quinn took hands and made their way down the street.


End file.
